1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data processor and an electronic endoscope system which carries out a specific image process on image signals generated by an autofluorescence endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that an organ generates autofluorescence when the organ is illuminated by exciting light having a specific wavelength, for example ultraviolet light. It is also known that an amount of autofluorescence at, for example, a cancerous region, is less than that of a healthy area in an organ. An autofluorescence endoscope system taking advantage of the above properties has been invented. The autofluorescence endoscope system usually has a reference light source for emitting white light, an exciting light source for emitting exciting light, and a monitor. A reference image is displayed on the monitor when an object is illuminated by the white light. An autofluorescence image is displayed on the monitor when the object is illuminated by the exciting light.
Further, it is prohibited to irradiate strong exciting light to an organ from a medical point of view. An autofluorescence image, irradiated with a limited amount of exciting light, is too dark to observe. Accordingly, it is difficult for a user to make a diagnosis utilizing an autofluorescence image.